


Rules of Combat

by spinninginfinity



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinninginfinity/pseuds/spinninginfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Leslie have a snowball fight.</p>
<p>
  <i>'It was my idea and what’s mine is yours so it’s half your idea, which means we should have a snowball fight on our lawn right now.’</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Combat

‘See, he’s trying to pretend he had this planned out the whole time,’ Ben says as he and Leslie walk up their street, ‘but it’s pretty clear he’s just making it up as he goes along. I mean, the sheer number of plot holes in the last episode alone—oof!’ he exclaims as a snowball comes flying at the side of his head. He shakes the snow out of his hair and turns to his wife, who is grinning madly at him. ‘Hey!’

‘One point to me!’ she crows.

‘I thought we agreed we weren’t doing this?’ he asks.

‘We agreed everyone else wasn’t doing this,’ she corrects, ‘because Ron feels snowballs are a subpar weapon and not suitable for fighting of any kind and Donna and Tom mysteriously vanished and Ann’s excused because she’s pregnant and April and Andy’s suggested additional rules were dangerous and disturbing.’

‘Yeah, I know. I was there,’ Ben points out. ‘I thought that meant you’d dropped the idea.’

‘Are you kidding? It was my idea and what’s mine is yours so it’s half your idea, which means we should have a snowball fight on our lawn right now.’

‘I’m not sure your logic is—’ He raises his hands just a second too late to fend off another snowball.

‘Another point to me!’ Leslie shouts triumphantly, and promptly hurls another snowball at him. ‘And another! You’re going to have to start clawing it back, Ben!’

‘Okay,’ he says, managing to duck the next snowball and gathering some snow of his own from the top of their mailbox. ‘Can we have at least a discussion of the rules of combat? What about the points system at work here?’

‘What’s to discuss?’ she asks, dancing out of the way of his attempted counterattack. ‘I’m winning, you’re losing.’

‘That doesn’t seem fair. First of all, you scored your first point before you told me what was happening.’

‘Fine,’ she concedes. ‘I’m two points ahead.’

‘All right.’ Ben scoops up another handful of snow and attempts to throw it one-handed into the air and catch it again, but fails miserably. ‘Oh,’ he says. ‘That was meant to look cool.’

Another snowball hits him in the arm.

Leslie grins. ‘Three points ahead.’

‘What counts as a point, though?’ Ben reaches down to gather more snow. ‘Like, are there extra points if you hit a certain area? Or what if, for instance, I do this?’ he asks, running at her suddenly and slipping the snow down the back of her neck.

‘Foul, foul!’ she squeals. ‘Oh, my god, that’s cold!’

‘Well, okay, I feel bad now,’ he says, reaching for her, only for her to slide her wet hands under his coat, making him yelp.

‘Okay!’ he shouts. ‘The gloves are coming off! I mean, no, actually; that would be terrible, but—’

‘Ben!’ Leslie exclaims, running away to make another snowball, pelting it hard at him. ‘Are you fighting dirty or not?’

‘Yes,’ he growls, launching himself at her and tackling her all the way to the ground before she can get more snow, straddling her and pinning her arms above her head while she shrieks with laughter. ‘Ha! Now what are you going to do, huh?’

There’s a silence. Her eyes gleam.

‘I know what I want to do,’ she says.

He frowns for a second and then takes into account their current position. ‘Right.’ He nods. ‘We could be giving the neighbors the wrong idea.’

He goes to move off her, but she pulls him back. ‘Hey,’ she says. ‘First rule of combat? Don’t turn your back on the enemy.’ She tugs him down for a kiss.

‘I wasn’t going to turn my back,’ he tells her breathlessly when they part. ‘And I’m fairly sure you’re not supposed to make out with the enemy either.’

‘It’s okay. We can be star-crossed lovers.’

He raises his eyebrows. ‘We could go inside,’ he suggests, ‘and you could tell me more about how that scenario would go, exactly.’

She grins. ‘I guess we could.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is welcome and appreciated!


End file.
